Unmistakable
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: One-Shot: Zelos tracks down Imposter-Lloyd to give him a good beating but Emil keeps questioning how Zelos knows that was a fake Lloyd. Besides that awful cologne, Zelos replies that it's impossible for him to mistake someone else for HIS Lloyd. Zelloyd


**First Tales of Symphonia fanfic. And uh…let's see how well I did.**

**Takes place in spin-off sequel! **

* * *

"Oi! Faker!"

Footsteps stopped and the owner turned around to see flowy red hair blowing in the light breeze while its owner stood with a glare and clutching his weapon.

Without a word, the walking continued.

"I was talking to you, Faker!"

Stopping once again, he turned around.

"Faker? Whatever do you mean, Chosen?"

"Pth! That's the most pathetic Lloyd imitation I ever heard!"

"What are you talking about? I am Lloyd."

"The day I mistake someone else for my Lloyd is the day Lloyd goes to hell. In other words: it'll never happen! Now…" pulling his sword out, Zelos pointed his weapon on Lloyd's imposter, "You better start giving me explanations before I slice your head off! How dare you impersonate Lloyd and damage his good name!"

---------------

In the near distance, a young knight-to-be man wandered alone in slight fear.

"I could've sworn…Richter went this way…" his voice quivered into the empty sky. The boy jumped when he heard noises from being used to the silence. When the noises didn't stop, he walked to the source. Stumbling upon a fight, young Emil knelt down and hid behind a large rock with only his eyes and antennae-hair being visible if one looked in his direction.

"Zelos?" he whispered before lightly gasping, "And Lloyd!"

Oh how he wished Marta was here to help him! Of course…Ratatosk could…no! It wasn't right to interrupt a personal fight…Zelos was pretty close to Lloyd after all.

---------------

Lloyd was blown back, hitting a boulder and collapsing to the ground. Zelos seized that opportunity in a second.

"You will pay, Chosen…"

"…Shut up, Faker. GRAVE!"

Emil covered his eyes when he saw rocks shoot up from the ground in attempt to impale the body.

After the rocks withdrew themselves, Zelos slowly approached the battered body,

"Wow…that scent is even worse being this close to you…" Zelos raised his sword only causing the faker to raise his arms in defense,

"Okay, okay, I'll talk! I'll talk! You're right! I'm not Lloyd!"

By this point, Emil already opened his eyes and he blinked in surprise at the news before him.

Zelos made himself comfortable and sat upon the body before slamming the sword down next to the imposter's head,

"Oh I won't kill you. After all, Emil still wants revenge on you. Well he THINKS it's my Lloyd when it's really you. But just so you know…the next time we run into each other and you're in Lloyd's form, I WILL kill you…"

"What the hell is with you and Lloyd?!"

"None of your business…now tell me. Who are you really and what's your involvement in all this?"

Emil had problems hearing by this point but he couldn't get any closer without getting caught. He froze when he saw Zelos get off the body and (Faker) Lloyd stood up after him. The two conversed for a while before (Faker) Lloyd started to walk away.

Not wanting him to get away, Emil made a dash for him. Ignoring Zelos, he ran by the man but the imposter Lloyd had already disappeared.

"Yo, Emil!" Zelos cried after him when Emil stopped and looked around frantically. The young blonde only turned out and snapped at him.

"Why did you let him go?!"

"…because that's your fight, not mine. That stupid imposter damaged Lloyd's name so I gave him a beating. Other than that, he hasn't pissed me off that much yet," Zelos replied with a shrug.

"But Zelos…you said he's a fake but…how do you know? And why now?"

"Two ways. One: that horrible cologne that not even my Lloyd would where. And 2: Emil," Zelos patted the boy's shoulder before continuing, "One day you'll find that one person that understands you more than anyone else ever will. That one person will trust you and be there for you no matter what. And that one person will change yourself into a better person. Then you find yourself willing to do anything for that person. You'll die for him or her in a split second. Once you find that someone, you'll understand how it's impossible to mistake that one person for someone else."

"Oh…I see…then Lloyd is very special to you."

Zelos only grinned and placed his hands behind his head,

"He's very, very, special to me. That faker was the worst Lloyd ever too! Totally out of character and he doesn't even stand the way Lloyd does! That idiot! Kill him when you see him okay?"

"Um…okay?"

"Thatta boy!"

Zelos walked Emil back to town before Zelos took his leave. Though Emil wanted to question him more on Lloyd, the imposter, and that special someone…

* * *

With a sigh, the young twin blade user sat and stared at the sky above him with a saddened face. He hated himself for coming here sometimes but…sometimes he can't feel as if he has to.

"……Dad?" he whispered into the wind and he waited, hoping for a sign or something to guide him or even an...answer.

"Hey Bud!"

"GAH! Goddess Martel! Zelos don't do that!"

Despite being yelled at, Zelos held onto his prize even more. Hugging Lloyd from behind was the only way to surprise Lloyd and keep said-person from trying to hit him because he can't turn around.

"Sorry, Lloyd. I was just so happy to find you here! I was searching all over for you!"

"…Were you?" Lloyd questioned, turning his head to look at Zelos over his shoulder only to receive a surprise kiss.

"Of course," Zelos replied with a grin after parting lips with Lloyd, "It's been so long since we last saw each other! And here you are! Moping while this faker is giving you a bad name!"

"Hehe, oh Zelos…it's nothing. I'm alright, and what goes around, comes around right? I'll get my name back and that imposter will get his punishment."

"Wow, only you can see the silver lining in this!" Zelos hugged Lloyd tighter and eventually they just changed their positions so Lloyd sat between Zelos's legs, "So tell me, Lloyd, why are you out here?"

"Oh just thinking…" Lloyd replied and stared at the sky.

"…About that prick?"

"Zelos!"

"Okay, sorry, but you know I never liked him…"

"I know, you've mentioned that many times…"

"It's just…you know! I think he's a big jerk for leaving you like this! Some parent!"

"Zelos…"

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. I'll shut up about him…"

Lloyd let out a sigh before leaning back against Zelos,

"I know you don't like him and it's okay, I won't make you like him. Chances are he doesn't like you either."

"Works for me!"

"Zelos…" Lloyd rolled his eyes before continuing, "But…Kratos is still my father. Show a little respect for that at least?"

"…I'll try but no promises!" Zelos then muttered 'That Dickhead' to himself but Lloyd caught that and lightly hits Zelos where he can. After another apology, Zelos stayed with Lloyd in silence as the boy stared the sky, thinking of Kratos. When boredom overtook Zelos, he thought Kratos has had enough time with Lloyd and so the chosen decided to get Lloyd's mind off Kratos.

"Lloydie…" Zelos murmured and leaned in more so he can rub his cheek against Lloyd.

"Whaaat?"

"Can we go rest at an inn? It's going to get dark!"

"…You're using your whining voice, what do you really want?" Lloyd questioned as Zelos started getting more cuddly.

"What are you talking about, Lloydie? I'm just tired!"

"You're calling me 'Lloydie' again…you definitely want something…"

"Lloydie how could think that!" Pressing himself against Lloyd even more, Zelos stuck out a tongue to give the brunette a lick that sent shivers down his spine, "You know I _never_ beat around the bush…"

Lloyd knew that tone…dang Zelos wasn't kidding.

"…No."

"Lloydie!!!"

"We're out in the open! I'm not 'doing it' with you out in the open!"

"You're the one shouting it to the world to hear…" Zelos whispered seductively and by this point, Lloyd can feel a little something-something pressed against his back.

"Zelos you idiot! No!"

"I did ask if we can go to an inn…"

"If we go to an inn, can you go sex-free for at least a month?!"

"A moooooonth? After I went soooooo looooong without you?! My own hunny???"

"3 weeks then."

"One!"

"Two!"

"One and a half!"

"Two!"

"One and a haaaaaaalf!"

"Two…"

"One and a haaaaaaaalf!"

"Fine! Fine! You win! One and a half!"

"I love you, Bud…"

"Hn…love you too, Zel…"

---------------

Up in the endless sky, a certain dark-red-head groaned and his hand met his face.

"Stupid Chosen…" he growled, completely regretting leaving his son unattended and leaving without telling him to not have sex until he's 18! If he was still down there…oh Zelos would have to survive his Judgment if he wants to even touch Lloyd…and if he was still down there that faker would have to suffer his Shining Bind as well.

Many weeks later:

"Stupid Chosen!"

"NOT THE FACE!"

Lloyd only sighed as Zelos got smacked around by Sheena. Even with Emil and Marta in the group, some things never change. Lloyd only shook his head as he sat against a shady tree.

"Um…"

Looking to his side, he was surprised to see Emil sitting next to him, trying to start a conversation with him.

"What's up, Emil?"

"Um…I-I…"

"You don't have to apologize, I know."

"I-It's not that! It's just…Zelos said that, um…you're special to him…very special."

"He did? Really?" Not wanting to sound mean but…really??? Zelos told someone that?! "That's a…surprise."

"Is he…special to you?"

Lloyd couldn't help but smile as the answer came out of his mouth without thought,

"Yes! He's very special to me!"

"H-How much?"

"How much? Well…very, very, special. I honestly can say that no words can describe how much he really means to me!"

"Wow! That's…almost romantic!"

"Haha, well if only you knew."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Oh, long story, don't worry about it."

"And one more thing…" Emil timidly started to ask,

"Yes?"

"Um…the last time we were at the inn. Um…I heard…you two…you know…behind the inn…" Emil was practically whispering and turning bright red but Lloyd wasn't doing any better.

"ZELOS!" he shouted angrily for the man before Emil could even get to his question.

"Yes, hunny?"

"Come here, NOW!"

Zelos practically skipped over with a bright smile on his face,

"Yes?"

Lloyd stood up and closed the space between them as he folded his arms,

"We're going a month without sex and that's _final_."

"What?" Normally Zelos would whine and get what he wants from Lloyd but when Lloyd sounds that serious, he can't argue.

"You heard me…"

"But hunny…"

"Ah…so I guess it is t-true?" Emil cut timidly,

"Is what true? What's going on???" Zelos nearly demanded.

"Th-That you two are t-together?"

"Hey! How did you find out?!"

"He heard us…" Lloyd replied bluntly and walked past Zelos.

"Oh…Why weren't you sleeping?! It was way past midnight when I woke and dragged Lloyd out!"

"I-I was…" well…Emil couldn't really answer that considering he was out because Richter called him. "I needed water! I'm sorry…I didn't mean to cause a fight…I…"

"Oh Emil, it's no problem. He'll get over the embarrassment! But still…you should've come to me and not Lloyd about that!"

"Oh okay, next time I will! But I just wanted to know…if you're with Lloyd then…why do you flirt with many other people? Especially Sheena."

"Oh that? It's just for fun! I don't mean anything by it! And Sheena knows I'm with Lloyd so it just adds to the fun!"

"Huh? She knows???"

"Yeah, everyone knows. Well besides Marta now I guess and that pet spirit of yours, whatever his name is. So I guess I can drop my womanizer act and just make fun of Sheena the Banshee!"

"I HEARD THAT!" Sheena bellowed and Zelos took a run for it before she can catch him.

"But…I had another question…" Emil muttered. Since Zelos was unavailable he went back to Lloyd who had a pouting face on instead of an angry one. Lloyd was still watching Zelos but he leaned against a tree with his arms crossed.

"How do you know what love is? Th-That is! Um! If you love Zelos!"

"Of course I love him. And well…you just know sometimes. It'll start off small but it can grow into something you call love."

"Oh…but…what if I don't know but I'm feeling something...for two different people?"

"Oh…well that's quite a predicament, Emil. I say: just follow your heart. You'll know."

"I will?"

"Yeah…I mean, it took me a while to realize who I was truly falling head over heals for although…" Lloyd looked back to Zelos in time to see Sheena kick him in the shin, causing the hurt man to fall over and cry out in pain, "Even I question my choice sometimes…but in the end: Zelos makes me truly happy. Isn't that what counts?"

"Y-Yeah…So you were in love with two?"

"Yeah, just my luck huh? But I guess…if I never met Zelos, I would be with Colette right now," Lloyd replied, focusing on Emil again,

"Wow! You liked BOTH Chosens?!" Emil exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh…I never noticed…" Lloyd shrugged and looked back to check on Zelos again who is currently moaning in pain, "…I better go help him before he embarrasses himself even more."

"He must be very hurt…" said Emil with worry but Lloyd only chuckled,

"I am 90 percent sure he's faking it just to get my attention."

"Oh that's…actually kind of cute," said Emil with a small smile and watched Lloyd approach Zelos. After a few words were exchanged, Zelos leapt up and glomped Lloyd so they were both on the ground.

Emil's smile only widened as he watched Zelos try to sneak a kiss on Lloyd but Lloyd only struggled while blushing madly. It must be nice to love and be loved as much as those two. Now he really did understand how Zelos could tell apart the one person he loves from an imposter.

After a few more words with exchanged, Zelos and Lloyd kissed passionately as they lay together.

Now Emil must focus on who that person is in his life is.

"I love you…" The two whispered to each other before kissing again…It was unmistakably true love.

* * *

**Notes:**

**-Well Lloyd was technically a minor in the first game thus I made Kratos comment on the "no sex until 18" thing. And I love over-protective-father-Kratos! I need to write a more humorous fic in the future involving Kratos trying to keep Zelos's hands off his son.**

**-Based on conversations with Zelos(if he's your soul mate) and the manga as well, Zelos seems to really hate Kratos. This also adds to me wanting to do a fic where there's a bit of fighting between Kratos and Zelos over Lloyd. **

**-Based on my bro's answer when I asked (since I didn't enjoy the spin-off sequel as much as the first game I forgot more), Zelos knew the Lloyd he met/saw was the imposter which made it so much easier for me to write this knowing that! **

**-Zelos calls everyone 'hunny' in Japanese I believe so I wasn't implying that Zelos only called Lloyd that. **

**-Emil's choice for a lover can be Marta or Richter (or even Ratatosk). You're choice!!**

**Please read and review!!!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
